Kiss & Cry
by La Vie Musicale
Summary: A lot of things can start at Prom... Sometimes they're good... Sometimes they're bad... And Maka is going to find out just what kind of things can happen. For right now, It's SoulXMakaXKid, but will maybe ultimately be SoMa
1. Chapter 1

**So this is actually my first story on the website, but not my first Soul Eater story. I made one before, but I didn't really like it. And if didn't like it, I didn't think any readers would like it. I usually finish my stories in a notebook, and then put it on the website, but this one isn't quite done yet, so I might need you guys' help with the ending. Anyways, please enjoy. I don't own Soul Eater. It belongs to Atsushi Okubo, not me…. Oh well… (BTW, this is an AU, so please excuse any OOC-ness or anything.)**

"Tsubaki, do yourself a favor and ask him to dance!" A girl with dark blonde hair said to her friend. They were in a dimly lit room with music playing loudly throughout the whole room. The girl was very dressed very well, wearing a red dress, with her hair in curls. The friend named Tsubaki was dressed in a light blue dress.

"But Maka-"Tsubaki protested. The girl in the red dress held up her hand in front of Tsubaki's face.

"No excuses!" Maka replied. "You have liked him since forever!"

"Just go for it." A girl with long sandy blonde hair said. Beside her was a girl who looked like a slightly younger version of the first girl, with short hair.

"Liz!" Tsubaki cried. "You and Patty are in on it, too!"

Maka pushed Tsubaki in the direction of a certain blue haired boy that seemed to be obnoxiously talking to a group of people. Tsubaki looked at him, and then looked back at her friends.

"Black Star looks busy… Maybe later…"

"And when will later be?" Maka said. "Everyone knows that a DJ only plays like 5 slow songs the whole night at Prom. One's playing right now, so just do it!"

Tsubaki sighed, and timidly walked over to Black Star. The girls saw a little interaction, but finally, Black Star took Tsubaki's hand, and they went to the dance floor. The girls squealed.

"One step in the right direction!" Maka smiled. "By the way, where are Soul and Kid? I saw them a minute ago, but now I can't find them."

"I haven't seen Soul all night, but Kid wandered off somewhere." Liz replied.

"Hey, Maka!" Patty laughed. "Did you see Kid's hair?"

Maka shook her head. "Why?"

"He dyed it, so that he could be symmetrical. But he still made Patty and I dress up symmetrically."

Maka noticed that the only differences in the dresses were the color. Patty wore yellow and Liz wore green, but other than that they were the same: spaghetti strapped reaching down to the floor with studs going down the center of the top part of the dresses.

"As opposed to your dress."

Maka looked at her dress. It had an asymmetrical hemline and the only had one strap. She thought about her look more, and realized her hair was pulled to a specific side, too.

"You should've gone shopping with Tsubaki and me."

Liz sighed. "Kid special ordered our dresses. He forbade us to go dress shopping, just in case we found something asymmetrical."

Maka laughed a little. "Well, I'm gonna go find them, okay? I'll be back."

Out on the balcony, a young man looked out to the night sky. His white hair was ruffled by a light breeze, and his red eyes were concentrated away from the dance behind him. He sighed. He hated things like this. He only came for her, the one person he had spent about five minutes with the whole night. He felt a light pat on his back, and found Maka.

"Found you, Soul." Maka smiled. She stood beside him on the balcony and looked out at the horizon. Soul looked at Maka, and noticed how grown up she was. No longer was she 'tiny-tits'. She had abandoned that name long ago. Her figure was that of a young woman now. One that could get any man that she wanted. But that wasn't what he was most attracted to. It was her outgoing personality, and her individualism. Her extroverted nature that opposed his own made her all the more beautiful to him. And never had he met a girl as stubborn as him. In five short years, he had fallen in love with her.

"So, what are you doing out here by yourself?" Maka asked without looking at him. Soul snorted.

"You know I'm not big on social gatherings."

"Well, what about your date? Did "Well, what about your date? Did you just leave her in there?" Maka said, nudging Soul a little.

"Nah." Soul replied. "I came alone."

"What about your girlfriend? You told me you had one, right? What happened to her?"

"I broke up with her." Soul said. "After about a month, I realized my heart really wasn't in the relationship. Plus, she was worse than a teenage boy when it came to talking about sex. We'd have arguments about why we weren't having it, and so on. It was nothing but a waste of my time."

"Very mature, Soul." Maka laughed.

"Hey, are you saying I'm not mature?" Soul asked raising an eyebrow. Maka giggled a little.

"You have your moments."

Soul sighed. "Is there something I can help e your moments."

Soul sighed. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Dance with me." Maka said, looking at him.

Soul made a face. "Seriously? Last time we danced, you constantly stepped on my feet."

"Well, I got better just for you." Maka said with a smile.

Soul was about to respond as he looked at the other students dancing, but instead caught sight of a young man with het black hair and golden eyes who was coming towards them.

"Good evening, Maka and Soul." The boy said.

"Hey, Kid." Maka said. "I was just about to go looking for you."

"Liz told me." Kid replied. He looked Maka up and down, and smiled softly.

"Maka, you look absolutely breathtaking."

"Even though I'm asymmetrical?" Maka joked.

"Yes, even then, you look beautiful." Kid replied. Soul rolled his eyes. It was just like Kid to come in and try to sweep her off her feet. He was very much aware that he wasn't the only one with feelings for Maka. He heard Maka laugh and glanced at her.

"So, I see you dyed your hair." Maka said. "It's too bad. I like your white spots. They're unique."

Kid sighed with frustrations. "Unfortunately, they'll be back soon enough. This is only a temporary dye."

Maka smiled at them and was about to start a conversation with both, but was approached by a nicely dressed blond boy with a confident smile.

"Good evening, Maka." He said.

"Hey, Hiro. What's up?"

"If I remember correctly, you promised me a dance tonight. If you aren't busy, would you mind dancing with me?"

Maka looked at Soul and mouthed 'help me', but Soul pretended to ignore her pleas. "She would be delighted to."

Maka cut her eyes at Soul as she was dragged off by Hiro.

"So," Kid started, "why didn't you dance with her? I know you wanted to."

"I could say the same thing for you, couldn't I?" Soul replied without looking at him.

"Touché." Kid replied, going to the balcony beside Soul. He sighed.

"How long have we known her?"

"About five years." Soul replied. "And neither of us has made a move yet."

"Well," Kid started. "I intend to change that. I've watched and waited too long. There's only so much a man can take." He looked at Soul. "I suspect you feel the same?" Soul just nodded.

"Then from now on, we're rivals." Kid said before standing up straight. He went back into the big ballroom, leaving Soul by himself. He heard fast music start up again, and soon after he was joined by Maka.

"You're a dick, you know that?"

"But you still love me." Soul replied.

"I guess so…" Maka said with false exasperation.

After a brief silence, Maka looked at Soul. "Hey, can I ask you a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Well, I told my dad that since it was Prom, I was gonna stay out all night. But I don't wanna go to After Prom. So I was wondering if I could stay at your place tonight. I mean, your mom wouldn't mind, right?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't, but I don't live with them anymore." Soul replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I moved out. Got an apartment. But why can't you just go home?"

Maka smiled sadly. "You know my dad. He's bound to bring home a 'lady of the night', and I don't wanna be home during that…"

"I understand." Soul replied. "Well, I have an extra room you're welcome to, if you want." He was surprised by Maka flinging herself at him and kissing him on the cheek. His face turned beet red.

"Thank you so much!" Maka cried. "You're the best!"

"B-but I rode my bike here…" Soul said, regaining his composure.

"I have a change of clothes with me. But you might have to take me home to get my stuff really quickly."

"And if he's home?"

"I lie." Maka winked.

**So, that was the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it. And like I said, this story isn't finished yet… maybe I'll make alternate endings like they did with paranormal activity… Yeah… I might do that… Anyways! Please Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is here! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope you were interested by chapter 1~! I don't own this at all. It belongs to Atsushi Okubo, which is okay with me. Only that 1 chapter comes out a month… It should be once a week…**

The dance ended soon after Soul and Maka made their deal. Maka rushed to the bathroom to change. She folded her dress nicely and stuffed it in her back pack.

"I probably shouldn't do this," Maka said to herself, "but it's only for a while."

She found Soul with Tsubaki and the rest of the group and pulled her aside.

"I need a favor." Maka said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"If Papa calls around looking for me, tell him I'm staying with you." Maka smiled.

"Okay… But where will you really be?" Tsubaki asked. Maka looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Well… I'll be at Soul's place… I don't wanna go home, and I don't wanna go to After Prom, so…"

Tsubaki smiled. "Okay. Don't worry, my lips are sealed."

"Thank you bunches!" Maka smiled. She went to Soul when everyone had walked off to the limos.

Soul looked Maka up and down. She was wearing a plain white shirt and a green mini skirt. He made a weird face.

"What?" Maka asked.

"That's not something you wear when riding a motorcycle." He fumed at the thought that people would be seeing under her skirt when he couldn't punch them, like usual.

"Oh, come on!" Maka said, cocking her hip to one side. "It'll only be, like, ten minutes. It's fine."

"Whatever. So, where's our first stop?"

"My house. I need to hang up my dress and pack my bag. I'll be really quick."

"Okay." Soul said. He walked Maka to his motorcycle, and got on it. He handed Maka his helmet and pat the back of his seat, telling Maka to get on.

"What about you? Don't you need a helmet?"

Soul smirked. "I ride without one all the time. Something just told me to bring one tonight." Maka smiled and put the helmet on before swinging her leg over the bike. She hugged herself close to Soul. He blushed when he felt Maka's breasts on his back.

Soul parked outside Maka's house. No cars were parked outside, meaning her father was gone. Maka got off the bike, and took off the helmet.

"If my dad comes home, I want you to hide. Your bike should be fine, but your hair is a dead giveaway. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Soul nodded as Maka rushed into her house. She went directly to her room and hung up her dress. She made sure to pack up her toiletries and to get fresh clothes. She heard her phone ring, and saw a message from Soul.

'_Your dad's here. Hurry up.'_

Maka silently cussed and quickly threw everything into her bag. She quickly put it on her back, ran to the front to get her shoes, and slipped quietly out the back door, closing it just before the front door opened. She put her shoes on and snuck out to the front where Soul's bike was parked.

"Smooth." Soul said as he handed Maka his helmet.

"Yeah, well, let's go before he decides to come back out to the car."

Soul nodded and started the motorcycle quickly. They were gone before Spirit could notice something was amiss.

It was a semi-long ride to Soul's apartment. Soul would check in on Maka every other stop light. He noticed how she tightened her grip on his waist every time he turned or changed lane, and laughed lightly. She hadn't changed. She had said one time that she didn't want to fall off.

The two made it to Soul's apartment without difficulty. Maka gave Soul his helmet back, and followed him to the right apartment.

"I have an extra futon in my closet. Make yourself at home while I go get it."

Maka looked around and saw it only had hare essentials, and some furniture. A couch, a chair, and a small TV she doubted had cable. She glanced at the kitchen and noticed the big refrigerator. It looked new, so she assumed it was a house warming gift.

"Maka."

Said person turned around and saw Soul with a huge futon in his hand. She got up and followed him to an empty room. He flipped the light switch and started setting up the futon.

"So, I meant to ask you. Two bedrooms?"

"It was the only one close to the school." Soul replied. Maka started unpacking her things.

"Hey, Soul?" Maka said, still arm deep in her backpack.

"What?"

"I don't have any pajamas." Maka replied. Soul turned around and found an embarrassed looking Maka. "I was too busy rushing and forgot to pack them…"

"So, you're asking to borrow a shirt." Soul stated.

"Sorry…"

"Don't worry about it." Soul sighed. He went to his room and found a big T-shirt. He went back to the guest room and tossed Maka the shirt.

"I hope this is good enough."

Maka smiled. "Thanks. Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, to the right." Soul replied.

Maka got up and took the shirt with her. In a matter of minutes, she was back in only the shirt. Soul looked up, because he had heard her come back in, and accidently caught a glimpse of her underwear. There was a logo on it, with a mouth in the center of it, surrounded by the letters E,A, and T. Soul turned a deep crimson and turned away after understanding the sexual innuendo associated with it.

"Do you want any pants? Soul asked, still turned around.

"No, I'm good. They'd be too big for me anyway." Maka reasoned.

Soul stood up and took out his phone to look at the time. 1:15 in the morning. He scratched the back of his head and yawned.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Soul said, heading towards the door. "Good night."

Suddenly he felt Maka wrap her arms around his waist. He turned around to hug her back.

"Thanks so much, Soul… I'm really glad I have a friend like you…"

"It's no problem." Soul smiled. Holding her small frame in his arms like that just felt right to him. But all too soon, it was over, and Maka pulled away.

"And don't worry. I'll make it up to you."

"You don't have to." Soul replied.

"But I want to." Maka said. Soul just shrugged and went to his own room, closing the door behind him.

Maka cut off the light and got herself situated in her futon. Before she drifted off to sleep, she checked her phone to make sure her father hadn't called. But sure enough, he had twice. She ignored it, and let herself go to sleep.

Soul woke up to the smell of breakfast coming from the kitchen. He tried to dismiss it, convincing himself it was just a dream. But the smell didn't go away. Eventually curiosity beat sleepiness out and he got up.

He got up and found Maka fully dressed, standing in front of the stove, making a fully- loaded omelet. Maka heard him come in and turned around with a smile.

"Good morning, Soul!"

Soul blinked a little. "Good morning…?"

"Don't act surprised." Maka said. "I dug out the pans to cook it, and I found a whole bunch of food in the fridge. I told you I'd make it up to you."

Maka put Soul's food on a plate and sat it in front of him.

"Well, thanks, Maka…" Soul said. He watched as Maka just drank some orange juice.

"You aren't going to eat?"

Maka shook her head. "I already ate." She watched as Soul started devouring his food.

"By the way," Maka started, "do you need help unpacking or something?"

Soul shook his head. "I'm done… why?"

"Then let's hand out. Just you and me. I don't want to go home yet." Maka smiled. Soul just nodded and continued eating.

**So that was chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it. And for all of you reading who like Maka with Kid, it'll happen soon. And All of you SoMa fans, don't get too comfortable. Anyways, please read and review! Buh-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey party- peoples! So this is the third chapter, as I'm sure you could see for yourself! I just like putting up on the top. For the most part, I have been swamped with different things that have been beyond my control, and every time that I would want to start typing, something else would happen. But now I finally have time, so I'm in a typing mood, and I need to just go for it. This is none of my property. This belongs to Atsushi Okubo. I hope he's doing okay…**

Soul and Maka walked around the city for a good amount of the day. They didn't run into anyone, and they assumed it was because they were sleeping off prom. But at about three in the afternoon, Maka's father began calling her, worried about his sweet little girl. Soul got the hint and took her to get her things first, and then dropped her off at her house.

As soon as she walked in, Maka was attacked by a tall, red-headed man with tears running down his cheeks.

"Maka, sweetie, are you alright!"

Maka sighed. "I'm fine. I was just with Tsubaki."

"Yes, but you were also with those boys, Soul Evans and Black Star, and let's not forget Principal Death's son!" Spirit yelled. "I stayed up all night worrying!"

Maka looked down and found a light purple item on the ground. She turned to her father.

"Oh, yeah? Then who's panties are those?"

Spirit looked away from his daughter. "W-well…"

Maka sighed again. "Whatever. I'm going to my room. Please don't bother me."

Maka walked by her father and went to her room. Her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

'_Maka?'_

Maka closed her door before continuing the conversation so that she wouldn't be listened in on. "Hey, Kid. Is everything okay?"

'_That's my line.'_ Kid said with a slight chuckle. _'I was just checking in on you. You didn't go to the After Prom.'_

"Yeah," Maka sighed, "well, I didn't feel like going, and I couldn't go home, so I stayed with Soul at his place."

Kid grew silent for a minute. _'Do you want to hang out? I'll pick you up.'_

Maka looked at the clock, which read 4:02. "Sure, I don't mind."

Kid was there in 8 minutes. Maka heard him drive up and rushed to the door.

"Maka, where are you going?" Spirit asked.

"I'm going out with Kid. I'll be back soon." Maka said with a smile. "Maybe you could get your friend to get her things back while I'm gone."

Maka ran out the door before her father could respond. Kid waited outside his black sports car, as she appeared.

"So, where would you like to go?" Kid asked as he helped her into the car.

"Anywhere is fine with me." Maka smiled. "As long as it's not here."

Kid nodded and started to drive. He found a café, and stopped there. They chose to eat outside and ordered what they wanted.

"So, you say you couldn't go home?" Kid started. Maka nodded.

"Long story short, Papa invited a nightly companion to the house, so I stayed with Soul. It's no big deal."

"Well," Kid sighed, "next time, know that my door is always open, whatever the circumstance may be. Liz and Patty would like the company, too."

Maka giggled. "You're such a good brother. I'm a little jealous…"

"What?" Kid replied, a little pink. Maka turned away and missed it. She saw a girl with yellow eyes and purple hair dressed in skimpy stripper clothes pass by.

"How women can go out dressed like that is beyond me…" Maka muttered. Just then, their food and tea reached them. She took a fork, and cut in to her strawberry shortcake. She looked at Kid and saw that he just had tea.

"Do you want any?" Maka asked. Kid just shook his head.

"I'm fine." Kid replied. "All I need is this tea."

Maka just smiled and delicately ate the piece she cut off. Kid watched her eat and just smiled. He wished this moment would last a life-time.

Maka and Kid finished their tea, and decided to walk around. Maka had already done that earlier, but it was okay. Kid even bought her a little plastic mood ring.

Maka looked at her phone. "It's 7:42. She said before looking at Kid. "I should probably get home…"

"You sound as if you don't want to go." Kid said, observantly.

"Well, I think Papa and I need some time apart." Maka replied. "Ever since the divorce, things have changed for the worse."

"Understandable." Kid replied. "Divorce can make things hard."

Maka reached out to Kid's hand, and he looked at her giving her a small smile.

"Don't worry. Remember, I was closer to my father, anyway. It made us closer."

Maka smiled. "How lucky. I was closer to my mom. But it's okay. I'm going to move out soon. I have a job, so I can pay rent and stuff."

"I'm sure you're responsible enough to move out. But what will your father say?"

Maka shrugged. "It doesn't matter. It's my decision."

Kid smiled and walked Maka back to his car. He drove Maka back to her house. As soon as she walked in, she saw her father making out with a scantily clad woman. Maka cleared her throat loudly, making them both look up.

"I don't know who you are, and I don't care. All I know is that you had better leave now."

The girl, which looked only a little older than Maka, got up and rushed out the door. Maka shook her head.

"We're gonna have a serious talk real soon about something that you aren't gonna wanna hear." Maka said going up to her room.

Maka plopped on her bed and took her phone out and dialed Soul's phone number. He picked up after two rings.

'_Hey, Maka. What's up?'_

"Not much. I did want to have a conversation with you about that spare room you have, though."

'_No.'_

"What are you talking about?"

'_You wanna move in. The answer is no.'_

"But Soul-"

'_You're still younger than me. So you would have to get your dad to agree to it before anything can even happen…'_

"I know that!" Maka said. "But I'm just saying that WHEN he agrees, I'm gonna need a place to stay."

Soul just sighed. _'Well, if your dad says it's okay, I guess I don't mind…'_

"Awesome! You won't –"

'_But!" Soul interjected. "We would have to have some ground rules, understand?'_

"I understand completely!" Maka squealed. "Wouldn't have it any other way!"

Maka heard a knock at her door.

"Maka, darling, can I talk to you?" Spirit called from the other side of the door. Maka sighed, her high crashing to the ground below.

"Soul, I'll have to call you later. I think that talk with Papa is gonna happen sooner than I thought."

Maka hung up the phone, and opened her door. Her father was standing there, pitiful looking.

"What is it, Papa?"

"It's about earlier. I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything… I was just lonely… you can understand right?"

Maka looked at her father. "How many times have I heard this?" She asked. Spirit just looked away.

"Papa, there are boundaries that you have crossed too many times. I'm sorry's don't fix that. I think… that I want to move out."

"W-what…?" Spirit said. "N-no…! You're too young! You can't!"

"I need to do this Papa!" Maka said. But I can't unless you say it's okay…"

"Why would I say that!"

"Because I hate it here! And if I stay… I might start hating you…" Maka replied. There was a long silence.

"Where will you go?" Spirit asked quietly.

"Soul has an extra room in his apartment. He said I could stay there."

"Maka-"

"He's a good friend, and wouldn't touch me. I can trust him." Maka said. Spirit felt Maka's hands wrap around his waist.

"Please, Papa…"

Spirit returned the hug. "… Okay. I trust you."

**Well, that was chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it! I thought it was pretty good. But that's probably just me. Anyways Please Review! They make me happy! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I was thinking about the title of this story, Kiss and Cry. That is an amazing song. It's by my favorite artist Hikaru Utada. She's amazing, but she's totally stressed out. She went on Hiatus at the beginning of this year, and she'll be that way for up to 5 years. I just hope that she becomes happy. I think her career got in the way of some of that. Anyways! Enough of my rambling! Disclaimer disclaimer! I don't own! You understand!**

Maka redialed Soul's phone number and he picked up after the first ring.

_'So, what happened?'_

"Well, in a nutshell, you have yourself a new roommate." Maka said with a smile.

'_Cool.' _ Soul replied._ 'So, when do you wanna start moving?'_

"I think Papa's calling professional movers for Monday since we have the day off." Maka said. "He wants us to get up early on Monday."

'_How early are we talking?' _Soul asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"Um… He wanted to start moving by seven in the morning. So get up by six, just to be safe." Maka said. She heard Soul sigh loudly.

"If you want, tomorrow you can come over and help me pack my things." Maka reasoned.

'_Why would-'_

"Please?" Maka begged. "I would've helped you pack if you had told me you were moving. All you need to do is help me get boxes from the attic! Everything will be pulled out when you get here!"

'_Is that all?' _Soul asked.

"Well, books and stuff will be designated to you. I'll see if I can call Tsubaki to help us out…" Maka wondered. "You know, I'll just get everyone to help. It'll get done faster."

"Your dad won't mind?"

"He just left to go drown his sorrows with Dr. Stein and he'll be gone all night. So, just come on over." Maka said before hanging up the phone. Soul just sighed and put his phone in his pocket. The next evening he grabbed his keys off the key hook and made his way out the door. He went to his motorcycle and found a woman in her twenties sitting on it. Her yellow eyes shone in the moonlight. She was wearing a purple bikini top, stripper shorts and knee-high boots.

"Move, Blair."

Blair gave a mischievous smile. "Not even a hello?" She purred. She tried to wrap her arms around Soul, whose back was to her. She pushed his head into her cleavage, hoping to persuade him to see her point of view. Unfortunately for her, he just unwrapped her arms.

"I'm busy." Soul replied, gettingon his bike.

"You better not be going to visit another girl, my dear. We still have unfinished business." Blair said seductively. Soul just snorted.

"What does it matter?" Soul said. "We aren't together anymore." He said starting his motorcycle up.

"I wanted to be the one to take your virginity." Blair replied innocently. Soul just smirked.

"You're worse than a man." He said before driving off. Blair just licked her lips as she watched him.

Soul drove to Maka's house and saw Kid's car out in front, so he assumed he had picked up Tsubaki and Black Star. He parked his bike, and knocked on the door. It took a minute, but Maka answered the door with a smile.

"It took you long enough." Maka laughed. "Everyone already started. We moved the books and stuff downstairs. So, the guys are downstairs while the girls are upstairs with clothes. Now, come in and get started.

Soul walked in and saw a pile- a rather large one- of books strayed all around the floor. He saw Black Star and Kid on the floor as well. Black Star had random books around him, while Kid had symmetrical stacks surrounding him.

"Black Star!" Kid yelled. "How can you make uneven piles! It's unethical, and disgusting! How can you live with yourself!"

"Dude, how do Liz and Patty live with you?" Black Star asked, continuing his own packing method.

"How does Tsubaki live with YOU!" Kid exploded.

"Chill out." Soul said, sitting beside Black Star. "Let's just get this over with so I can go home."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I had a run in with my ex." Soul replied. "One of the worst 5 minutes of my life."

"So I'm guessing she knows where you live." Kid said. Soul nodded.

"Then I want you to keep a special look out for Maka." Kid replied. "I don't want her to get caught up in any drama."

"Wait!" Black Star said. "Maka's moving in with Soul! When did they hook up!"

Kid cut his eyes. "They never hooked up."

"So, you're dating her?" Black Star asked Kid.

"Yeah, right." Soul replied.

"I'm confused…" Black Star said.

"Just stay that way." Kid smirked, packing Maka's books.

"So," Liz started, "you're moving in with Soul, huh?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, are you two having sex, or something?" Patty asked bluntly. Both Maka and Tsubaki gasped and blushed.

"Patty!" Tsubaki cried.

"No, we are not having sex! I've never even slept in the same room as him!" Maka exclaimed.

"Geez…" Patty said. "Don't get your panties in a bunch. IT was a simple question…"

"Or should we say thong?" Liz said, holding up a black thong. Maka's blush grew.

"Can we please change the subject?" Maka asked.

"Sure." Liz said. "So, Tsubaki, you can tell us about you and Black Star."

Patty started laughing, and Tsubaki turned crimson. She buried her face in t he shirt she was holding.

"Aw!" Patty said. "She's embarrassed!"

The group of teens finished at around 11:15. They all gathered in Maka's living room.

"All of you are awesome to help out like this." Maka stated. "I really appreciate it."

"But did you have to do it today?" Black Star asked.

"Yes," Maka replied, "I had to do it tonight. Get off my back."

"Maka, is it okay if the girls and I stay the night?" Tsubaki asked.

"Sure, but we'll be getting up early. Is that okay?"

Tsubaki nodded and she, Liz, and Patty went back up to Maka's room. Maka turned back to the guys.

"I'll see you three tomorrow, right?"

All the guys nodded, and she gave them all thank you hugs. "Be safe getting home, guys." The boys nodded and went to their respective modes of transportation.

The next morning, which seemed to come in the blink of an eye, Maka woke the girls up at around six. She and Tsubaki were first to get ready, then while Liz and Patty were getting ready, the two of them made breakfast.

The movers got there at around seven, and the girls started packing the truck. Maka's father arrived when they were loading the last of the boxes. He insisted on going with them to see Soul's apartment. Maka, in turn, gave Soul a call to make sure he was up. Sure enough, he was, and was ready to help move. When they arrived, Spirit went straight to Maka's future room.

"Maka, sweetheart, we may have to go furniture shopping…" Spirit said. "Neither your bed or your vanity can fit in here."

"Okay." Maka said. "I'll just leave those at the house. I'll get a twin size bed, and I can do without a vanity."

"OR you can get a small vanity." Spirit said with finality.

"Or that." Maka smiled. Soul looked at Maka as she had her exchange with her father. She looked happier already.

Kid and Black Star came later, and helped move things like the nightstand and such. The girls helped hand up clothes in the closet, and soon, they were done. Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Kid all bid the good night. Spirit stayed the longest but eventually left.

"Now that they're gone," Soul said, "it's rule time."

Maka and Soul relocated to the couch to start their bargain.

"Rule 1. You will ALWAYS pay half the rent. No exceptions." Soul said. Maka nodded.

"Rule 2. You will NOT bring your hook ups here. Not even when I'm not here."

"Okay." Maka said. "Go on."

"Rule 3. Respect my space, and I'll respect yours."

Maka nodded. "And I assume the same rules apply to you?"

"Yeah, of course. It wouldn't be cool if only I made you do it."

"Well, then, now that we're doe with that, it's time for dinner. What do you usually eat?"

"Ramen noodles, or frozen TV dinners." Soul replied. Maka just looked at him with a disgusted face.

"W-what?"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope." Soul replied.

Maka went to the fridge and opened to find no food. "What happened to all the food?"

"You guys made it all for lunch." Soul said nonchalantly.

"Well, more is no way I'm eating that for dinner. Now let's go."

"Go where?"

Maka grabbed her jacket, and tossed Soul his keys. "To the store. We need to go shopping."

Soul sighed and they left the apartment to head to Soul's motorcycle. From a distance, Blair saw them drive off.

"So, that's his new fling?" She muttered to herself. "How plain… I might just have to remind him what he's missing…"

**So that was chapter 4! And I want to let this be known right here and now! I, in no way, dislike Blair! She is actually one of my favorite characters when she's not trying to rape Soul, even though it's kinda funny when he gets hit with a book. I just needed an antagonist and she was there! Anyways Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! This is the Chapter where S*** hits the fan! No lie! So sit back, and enjoy what I'm about to feed you guys! Please understand that I don't own this.**

The next morning, Maka woke up to a small white box with a red bow on it. She sat up and opened it slowly. In the box, there was a key, which she assumed was for the apartment. She smiled to herself, and put the box in her purse.

About a couple months later, and the who school, save the faculty knew that Maka had moved in with Soul. Fortunately, their friends had put a stop to any rumors that had sprung up from overactive imaginations.

As they were in class, Maka and Soul were called down to the principal's office. After they left, Liz leaned over to Kid.

"Hey, did you tell Dad that they were living together?"

Kid shook his head. "No, you and Patty didn't tell, right?"

"Uh-uh…" Liz sighted. Then she smiled. "Who knows? It might not even be about that… For all we know, Maka might be getting some award or something…"

"If that were the case, why would Soul be called down, too?" Kid asked, looking back down at his class book. Liz sighed again.

"I'm trying to be positive here!" Liz almost yelled. A piece of chalk went flying at her head. Patty started laughing uncontrollably.

"Miss Thompson." Dr. Stein said. "Perhaps you should worry less about them, and more about yourself."

Soul and Maka sat outside the office and sighed. Maka was clearly nervous, for she had never been down there for anything other than good things.

Soul, on the other hand, had been to the office multiple times, from pranks to absentees.

"Do you think the principal found out about our living arrangement?"

"Maybe so…" Soul said, folding his hands behind his head. "But didn't your dad already say something to him?"

Maka shook her head. "It's only acceptable for special circumstances, like Tsubaki and Black Star. They're from another country, and are being supported by Tsubaki's family."

"Ah… I understand. But-"

Spirit opened the door to the principal's office and found his daughter and her roommate.

"Principal Death will see you now."

Sitting at a long desk was a man who looked like and older version of Kid. The big give away was the white spots in his hair. The only difference was that his white spots went all around his head. His serious, golden eyes switched between Soul and Maka.

"I have heard an interesting rumor going around and would like to hear the truth from the horse's mouth."

"Y-yes, Principal Death…?" Maka asked nervously.

"Are you two really living together?"

"Sure we are." Soul said. "Is it a problem?" Maka elbowed him to shut him up.

"Not a huge one." Death said. "So long as you aren't doing anything to …disrupt your studies…"

"What?" Soul asked. "You mean like having sex every night?"

Maka turned a deep red, while a nerve broke in Spirit's mind. His pupils shrank and he gripped the desk.

"Don't worry." Soul said, smirking at Spirit. "We only do it once a week."

Maka took a thick book off of Death's desk and slammed it on Soul's head to shut him up.

"He's lying!" Maka said with a blush. "We're just friends!"

"With benefits…" Soul said before he was hit again with the book.

"We don't do that! At all! You have my word that he's lying!" Maka cried. Death smiled at her.

"Don't worry, honey. I believe you. I'm sure he was just trying to mess with your father." Death said, motioning to Spirit who was trying very hard to restrain himself. Maka looked back at Soul who was laid out on the ground.

"Oh no! Soul, are you okay!" Maka asked kneeling beside him.

"Dammit!" Soul said sitting up rubbing his head. "If you knew that I was joking, why didn't you stop her! That freaking hurts!"

Death smiled. "You two can go back to class now."

Soul got up, still complaining about how he probably had brain damage, while Maka was held back by her father.

"Maka, I know it's been a while, but I have both the time, and the money to go furniture shopping. Why don't we go looking for your bed and your vanity tonight?"

Maka nodded. "Sure, I don't have to work tonight, so I'm totally free."

Spirit smiled at his daughter. "Then why don't I take you to the furniture store right after school?"

"That sounds good to me. I'll just meet you by your office after school, okay? So, that means no 'private meetings' with female teachers, you got it?"

Spirit nodded vigorously, excited at the fact that Maka had agreed to go out in public with him. He felt like it had been forever.

Maka caught up with Soul and pushed him.

"What was that for?"

"For embarrassing me in front of the principal and Papa!" Maka replied.

"Oh, because the brain damage wasn't enough."

"Shut up." Maka said. "You're just a big baby. Anyway, I'm leaving with Papa after school to go furniture shopping. "

"Finally?" Soul asked. Maka just nodded.

"So, I guess I'll just go home…" Soul said.

"I'll try to be home around 7:30 to start dinner okay?"

Soul nodded and the two went back to class. They were questioned by their friends briefly before Stein called for order in his classroom by throwing scalpels.

After school, Soul rode home and started on what little chores he had. It was weird being at home with no Maka. The house seemed really quiet. After he was done, he plopped on the couch and turned on the TV.

After a little while, a loud knock came to the door, and Soul looked up. 'Did she forget her keys? That's not like her…'

Assuming it was Maka, he opened the door. "Where's your key?"

"I don't think I ever got one."

Soul finally noticed who was at the door. Blair, in all her scanty, curvaceous splendor stood smirking at him.

"Leave." Soul said, closing the door.

"But, I have a mission tonight." Blair said, stopping the door with her foot. She pushed her way in and closed the door behind her, locking it.

"And that is…?" Soul asked, backing up slowly.

"To remind you of what a real woman is like." Blair said before pouncing on Soul and pinning him down.

"Get off of me!" Soul cried as he tried to push her hands away from his pants button.

"You used to like this…" Blair purred against his neck. "What happened?"

Soul heard the front door unlock and stopped flailing around. All time stopped for him as he heard footsteps.

"Soul, I'm ho-" Maka stopped her sentence as she found Soul on the ground with an older woman on top of him.

**So that was chapter 5! How did you like it? I hope you enjoyed it! I know I did! The next chapter is going to be a little bit of a change of pace, but I'm sure that you knew that already seeing as how this chapter ended. Anyways, please read and review. Hmm … I wonder why I don't put the 'read' part at the front…**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, now we are on to Chapter 6! I have been updating a lot this week, and the reason for that is… I am on spring break! Yay! But it's Thursday… Boo… I wish that it would be like that. This week seems to have gone by so fast. Anyways. I don't own this series. Believe me. So please enjoy!**

"W-what the hell…?" Maka muttered as Soul did his best to push Blair off of himself.

"Maka! I can explain!" Soul said, walking up to his roommate, trying to take her hands. Blair stood up and dusted herself off.

"So, this is the Plain Jane, huh? You dumped me for some A-cup?"

Maka looked at Soul with a hurt expression. "I… I thought you were different… I thought you were my friend…"

"I am, Maka!" Soul said. "Please just-!" He felt a sharp pain come across his face, and saw Maka's arm across her body.

"Friends don't stab each other in the back!" Maka screamed. She made a bee line for the front door.

"I never want to see your face again, Soul." Maka seethed as tears rolled down her face. She took her purse and slammed the door behind her as she left.

"Temperamental little bitch…" Blair muttered. She reached for Soul. "You don't need her."

"Shut the fuck up…" Soul muttered.

"W-what?"

"You already ruined my relationship with my best friend. You've done enough damage. Just leave." Soul said burying his head in his hands.

"But, Soul, baby-"

"Get the hell out, dammit!" Soul yelled, scaring Blair enough to make her run with her tail between her legs.

Maka kept walking, tears blurring her vision. She didn't even know where she was going. She finally found a bench and sat down. She let her tears flow free. It hurt so much, probably because Soul seemed like the last person to do something like that. She buried her face in her hands and cried. She cried like she was only seven instead of seventeen. She released the tears from every fight her parents had, and the hurt she felt from every time her father cheated on her mother. She let go of years of hurt and pain, but it wasn't enough. It still hurt, so she kept crying.

"Maka?"

Maka looked up and saw Kid dressed in workout clothes walking up to her.

Maka quickly tried to dry her tears. "Oh, h-hey Kid…"

"Are you okay?" Kid asked, kneeling in front of her. Maka nodded.

"O-of course…" Maka croaked. Kid took a closer look at her.

"Have you been crying?"

A tear rolled down her cheek. "Yeah…" Maka said as she tried to laugh through her tears. The dam broke again and the tears flowed. Kid just wrapped her in his arms and let her cry.

"It just…" Maka cried, "I thought they loved me…! I love them with all my heart! So why! Why did they hurt me so much! It isn't fair!" She stated, tightening her grip on Kid. He just held on, not willing her to fall apart.

After what seemed like hours, Maka finally calmed down and loosened her vice grip on Kid's neck. She looked at him in the dim light of the street lamp.

"I'm sorry, Kid… I didn't mean to-"

"It's quite alright." Kid said, standing up. He held out his hand for Maka to take hold of.

"So, what are you doing out here?" Maka asked, holding Kid's hand.

"Every night, I go jogging 8 miles. I have to keep in shape you know. But do you mind explaining why you're out here?" Kid asked. Maka just looked away.

"Soul… He did something stupid… So I left…" Maka said. Kid squeezed her hand, making her look at him.

"My offer still stands, ou know. But do you mind explaining why you're out here?" Kid asked. Maka just looked away.

"Soul… He did something stupid… So I left…" Maka said. Kid squeezed her hand, making her look at him.

"My offer still stands, you know." Kid said. "If you know." Kid said. "If you need somewhere to stay, my doors are open. I'll do my best to make you feel better. And I don't know what Soul did, but I know he hurt someone special to me."

Maka looked at Kid and smiled before hugging his arm. "You're the best, Kid. I can always count on you."

Kid turned red, but it was too dark for Maka to see. He kept walking with her, hand in hand, then looked at her. Whatever Soul did, it must have been bad. Maka never, ever cried like that. She never cried period. Maybe it was something long overdue. But her probably would have felt more comfortable had her father been the source of her crying. That way, it would be someone he couldn't have punched.

Maka heard her phone ring in her purse and took it out. It was Soul. She just put her phone in her jeans pocket. _'I can't talk to him right now. I might say something I'll regret again…'_

Kid and Maka made their way to the former's house. Only his car was in the driveway, so he assumed his father was out. He opened the door and pulled Maka in after him.

"Liz! Patty! I'm home!" Kid called. Liz came out of the kitchen and caught sight of Maka.

"Hey, Kid. What's Maka doing here?" Liz asked as she walked up to her. She noticed how swollen her eyes were.

"And what happened to her!" Liz said, wrapping her arms around Maka.

"Something happened at home," Maka replied, "and Kid found me, and invited me to stay the night. I hope it's okay…"

"Liz," Kid started, "you and Patty take care of Maka. Where is Father?"

"He had a last minute meeting. He said it would probably last a long time. It's way out of the city so he won't be back until tomorrow."

Maka heard her phone ring again, and looked at the caller ID. Soul again.

"I wish he would leave me along… Just for right now…" Maka said aloud. She ignored the call and put her phone in her pocket.

Kid and Liz looked at each other before Liz took Maka to her and Patty's room. Kid heard Patty exclaim, "Yay! Maka's here!" and took his phone out. He dialed Soul's phone number. It rang a couple times before he picked up.

"Kid! Thank God you called! I need your help!"

"What is it you need help with?" Kid replied.

"Maka and I had a misunderstanding, and now I can't find her. She won't even answer her phone!" Soul said with panic evident in her voice.

"And what, pray tell, was the misunderstanding?" Kid asked trying to get to the bottom of the situation.

"Is, this really the time to go into that?" Soul asked

"What if I told you that I know where she is? What would you say to that?"

"I would ask where she is, of course." Soul replied.

"Then how about an exchange of information? You tell me what I want to know, and I'll tell how about an exchange of information? You tell me what I want to know, and I'll tell you what you want to know."

Soul sighed. "I accidentally let my ex in the apartment thinking it was Maka. She attacked me and pinned me down, trying to have sex with me. Maka walked in and saw her on top of me and assumed the worst. Now I just wanna apologize to her, and explain myself. So, where is she?"

Kid disregarded Soul's question. "Dammit, Soul! I told you not to get her involved with any drama!"

"I'm sorry… I didn't know Blair would stalk me… But please, just tell me where Maka is."

Kid sighed. "She's at my house. And please don't come over. I'm sorry to say this, but you're the last person she wants to see."

"I understand…" Soul said hesitantly. "Just… take care of her… I'll see if I can pick her up tomorrow…"

Soul then hung up, and Kid sighed. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. Whenever it came to Maka, he couldn't help losing all control over his emotions.

Kid made his way to his room, and started getting ready to take a shower. He passed the girl's room as he made his way to the bathroom and looked in on his guest. The girls were giving Maka a makeover, while Maka protested.

Kid smiled softly at the girls. Even though she was complaining, Maka looked like she was having a lot of fun. It was much better to see her smiling than crying.

**Heck yeah! Done with Chapter 6! We are more than half way through the story! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll try to get another chapter up by tonight, or tomorrow morning! So please read and review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 has arrived! I am very happy with how the readers of this story like it so much! I really appreciate it. This is my first Soul Eater story and I am very happy with it! So keep on keeping on! I love you all. Please know that I don't own any of this! **

All throughout the night, Maka's phone was ringing. She finally just cut off her phone altogether. A couple of hours wouldn't hurt him.

After Maka thought that everyone was asleep, she pulled her phone out and turned it on. And just as she turned it back on, Soul started calling her. She sighed and answered it.

"Give me one good reason why I should hear anything you have to say." Maka said quietly but harshly.

"Because I'm the stupidest, most idiotic person on the planet! And I would be so grateful if you would just listen to me! So, please just give me a chance!" Soul replied. Maka sighed again.

"Fine. But I don't want to talk to you tonight." Maka replied.

"Then can I at least take you to lunch tomorrow?" Soul asked. "Anywhere you want."

Maka paused for a minute. "Okay. I'll give you two hours to explain yourself tomorrow. Let's see if you can convince me."

"Okay. I will convince you." Soul said with what Maka assumed was a smirk.

Maka rolled her eyes and snapped her phone shut. He could be so annoying sometimes. She looked at her phone again and sighed. This was ridiculous…

"You couldn't sleep either?"

Maka jumped before she looked beside herself. Kid gave her a slight smile.

"Are you hungry?" Kid asked. "We can have ourselves a midnight snack. What do you say?"

Maka nodded and followed Kid to the kitchen. He got a tub of ice cream out and took out two bowls and an ice cream scoop. Maka took it from him.

"Mind if I scoop?" Maka smiled. "No offense, but it might take all night if you do it."

Kid nodded as Maka scooped out the vanilla ice cream. She put two circular scoops in Kid's bowl and tried to make it as symmetrical as she could. She did the same with her bowl, and closed the ice cream tub back.

"Here you go." Maka smiled, handing Kid the ice cream scoop and the tub of vanilla ice cream. Kid took them, and pulled out two spoons. The two then relocated to the living room.

"So," Kid started. "What are you going to do tomorrow?"

Maka sighed. "Soul and he was gonna pick me up and take me to lunch so he can explain himself." She replied. "But I don't wanna talk about me. I wanna talk about you."

"Me?"

Maka nodded. "Yeah, you. We never talk about you. Do you like anyone?"

Kid smiled softly and nodded. Maka bumped him and smiled. "That's great! I bet she doesn't go to out school. You seem to like the type to date a mature college girl."

"No, she goes to our school. But that's all I'll tell you." Kid said. "Unfortunately, I have the feeling she's more fond of another guy."

"Aw…" Maka replied. "That's too bad. Would you ever tell her?"

Kid paused for a moment. "I don't think I have found the right time or words to tell her."

"Well," Maka said after eating a spoonful of ice cream, "she's missing out on one hell of a guy, I can tell you that."

"I don't know about that…" Kid said with a blush. Maka smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. He turned even redder.

"Well, I do. You'd make someone a great boyfriend. I'll even admit, when we were younger, I used to have a little crush on you."

"Really?" Kid smiled softly. Maka nodded.

"Anyways, don't worry. You'll find someone, even with that OCD of yours. And no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you." Maka smiled. Kid felt a warm feeling in his stomach. Maybe she was right. Maybe he was trying to rush himself with her. Maybe he just needed to pace himself. The only question was, did he have the time to pace himself?

"I guess… I should just be patient…" Kid smiled. Maka nodded. Then she looked at her ice cream.

"It melted…"

Kid looked at his too. "Mine melted as well… Let's just pour it down the drain."

Maka nodded and after they did so, they went to bed.

The next morning, Maka woke up to see that no one was in the room with her. Also, there was a burning smell.

Maka came downstairs and found Liz and Kid frantically running around the kitchen, while Patty was laughing hysterically.

"What's going on?"

"Liz and Patty wanted to make you breakfast, but it turned into a mess." Kid replied. Maka just giggled.

"You don't have to do that. But thank you very much." Maka smiled with a smile. "I appreciate it."

In the end, Maka made them breakfast. For the rest of the day Maka hung out with Liz, Patty, and Kid. It was definitely a change of pace, but it was a good one. Before she knew it, it was noon. Soul came about thirty minutes later.

Kid called Maka, and she took her time coming down the stairs. She looked at Kid and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for everything." Maka smiled. Kid just nodded. She turned to Soul.

"Well, let's get going." Maka said icily. "If you recall, you're on the clock." She walked past him and gave him the cold shoulder. Kid just smirked.

"Have fun in Antarctica." Soul sighed before the door was closed in his face.

"So, uh, where do you wanna go?" Soul asked, walking up to Maka.

"As long as it has an outdoor eating area, I don't care." Maka replied. Soul nodded and got on his bike to start it up. Maka reluctantly swung her leg over the bike and they drove off.

The drive was very silent. Maka didn't want to talk to Soul, and Soul was too busy getting his thoughts together to make it to the restaurant. Soul became the perfect gentleman, even going so far as to pull Maka's chair out for her. A waiter got to them quickly and the ordered their drinks. They were quiet until their drinks came, and when they placed the order for their lunch, and the waiter left for the second time, Soul cleared his throat.

"Okay, Maka." Soul said. "I'm just gonna cut to the chase: I'm so incredibly, ridiculously sorry for what happened. But I give you my word that it wasn't my fault! I would never, ever think of doing that to you, not even in a hundred million years." Soul said. He watched as Maka simply took a sip of her drink, then looked at him.

"Go on."

Soul gave a relieved sigh, happy that she decided to his side of the story.

"Okay," Soul sighed. "last night you said that you'd be home around 7:30, so that was the time I was expecting you. At around 7:35, someone knocked on the door. I thought it was you. That maybe you forgot your keys, or that you had bought something and take it with you." He said looking straight at her moss green eyes. Never had he wanted to prove something so much in his life. Maka looked back into Soul's blood red eyes, and nodded, telling him to go on.

"Do you remember at Prom, when I told you about my ex? The one that only thought about sex?" Soul asked, pausing for Maka to answer. She nodded, and he continued.

"She found out about you and got jealous. She had been stalking us for a while, I'm guessing. And when she was sure you weren't home, she attacked. She took advantage of me, Maka."

Maka just looked at him. Before she could reply, their food was delivered. She waited patiently while the waiter finished putting the plates in front of them.

"Soul," Maka said after the waiter was gone. "I am going to tell you this one time, so listen very, VERY closely."

Soul nodded, preparing himself.

"If I EVER catch you in that situation again, I'm leaving. No questions, no explanations. I'll find my own apartment, and I promise I will be moved out in 24 hours. No more second chances. I'm so tired of handing those out on a silver platter." Maka said before taking a bite of her lunch.

Soul smiled widely. "Thank you so much Maka! You are the coolest girl ever. And it'll never happen again."

"Oh," Maka said, "and one more thing. The next time you see that slut, tell her I'm not an A-cup. I'm a C-cup."

**You guys…. I really liked how that Maka and Kid scene worked out! It made me smile as I wrote it! I hope you enjoy it too! And now I kinda wanna change the ending. I'm gonna go ahead, and make and Alternate ending! But since you don't know how the regular ending is, you will just have to see what happens, okay? Bu it's fine. Please Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow… I can't believe I've been gone for so long! I sincerely apologize for this! I didn't mean to do that, but I've been trying to work on graduating from High School, and I've finally become a graduate! So now I don't have to be dealing with annoying teachers who make you do unreasonable things. I'll tell you about that later! Anyway, I don't own Soul Eater! By the way, this past weekend, I met Todd Haberkorn, the english voice actor for Death the Kid! He was so nice, and he signed my writing note book! Yay! Well, onto the story!**

After Soul and Maka finished lunch, Soul drove them home. Maka walked in, and she was hit with the smell of fresh cleaning products. She went to the fridge, where her list of things to clean was, and saw that all of them were checked off. She looked at Soul.

"Did you clean the whole apartment..?" Maka asked, a little touched. Soul shrugged sheepishly.

"I thought… y'know… it'd make you happy…"

Maka smiled. "Of course it makes me happy. I'm touched that you would think of something like that."

"I can be thoughtful when I want to be…" Soul said with a hint of embarrassment. Maka giggled and made her way to her room. She plopped down on her bed and took her phone out of her pocket. She had a new text message from Kid.

'So, how'd it go?'

Maka smiled. 'Good. Everything's fine now. No worries.' She sent it and within minutes anouther message came.

'That's good. I hope nothing like that happens again.'

Maka sent her thanks to him and lay back on her bed. But why did she get so upset when she caught Soul and that girl? She had caught her dad like that so many times before. But when it came to her father, she was numb. With Soul, though, it was different. It honestly didn't take long to realize that she was most likely in love with him. That would probably make the most sense… Maybe she had always been in love with him… She shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Maka woke up and looked at her clock. It was around six in the evening. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She walked out her room and found a note on the kitchn table.

'_Went out to get something to eat. Didn't want to wake you. If you need anything, just call me. I'll be back soon.'_

As soon as Maka put the note down, She heard keys in the door. Soul waked in with a large pizza box in hand.

"Oh, you're awake." Soul said. "I picked up a pizza for dinner. I didn't think you'd want to cook tonight, so…"

"What kind is it?" Maka asked with a yawn.

"Half pepperoni, and half supreme. Just like always. Unless you want something else…?"

Maka shook her head. "No, this is fine. It feels likee forever since I've had pizza."

"So, do you wanna eat now? Hot pizza is the best pizza." Soul said. Maka smiled and nodded. She got two plates out and handed on to Soul, who had already dug into the supreme side of the pizza.

"Impatient as ever…" Maka sighed. She handed Soul a napkin to wipe his face.

"Hey. I think I'm pretty patient with some things." Soul said, taking another bite of his pizza. He watched Maka pick out a piece of pepperoni and put it on her plate.

"Things like what?" Maka said before taking a bite of pizza.

"You wouldn't be interested…" Soul said before moving to the couch and turning on the TV. Maka sat down beside him.

"Of course I would." Maka said, putting her plate on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Really?" Soul said. Maka nodded. Soul smirked and turned back to the TV.

"I'll tell you later." He said as he took anouther bit of his pizza. Maka huffed and took her plate back.

"Fine. Whatever…"

Soul snuck a look at Maka. Even when she was just eating pizza, she looked beautiful. Love could do stupid things to you. He wanted to kiss her so badly, it was a physical ache. Maka turned to him and caught him looking at her.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked, a little embarrassed. Soul did catch a bit of tomato sause under he bottom lip. He put his plate down, and wiped it away, but kept hold of Maka's chin.

"Do you really wanna know what I've been most patient with?" Soul asked quietly. Maka kepter her eyes on his, and nodded.

"The one thing that I've been most patient with… is you." And with that, Soul leaned down, and captured her lips. He was surprised when he felt Maka wrap her arms around his neck, making the kess deeper.

Soul pulled apart just inches away from Maka's fave. "I was planning to do that in a much classier atmosphere." He said with a smirk. Maka gave an embarrassed smile.

"That's not your style… And I might not've kissed you back if you did…"

Soul chuckled. "That would've been very embarrassing… Not cool at all…"

Maka smiled before Soul leaned in to kiss her again. She returned the kiss happily. It only lasted for a moment before the door was knocked on loudly.

"Maka, darling!"

Maka jumped and Soul sighed. "Can't we just ignore him?"

"He would just bust the door down." Maka said, unhinding her arms from aound Soul's neck. She was surprised when Soul didn't let go of her waist, why he had taken hold of durning the kiss.

"Soul, you have to let me go." Maka said, squirming in his arms. He just tightned his grip.

"I don't HAVE to do anything." Soul smirked. "And I don't want to let you go, either."

Maka looked around for a book, but couldn't find one. So she put her hands together, intertwining her fingers, and brought them down hard on Soul's head. He only loosened his grip slightly. She slipped out of his arms and went to the door.

"That didn't hurt as much as the books do…" Soul said, a smirk evident in his voice.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it." Maka replied before opening the door. Spirit stood there with a stupid grin on his face.

"What's up, Papa? And why was it so important that you had to drive out here?" Maka asked after closing the door behind her.

"Well, I just wanted to say that your furniture will come in on Monday."

"And you couldn't call me…?" Maka asked.

"Well, I tried!" Spirit whined. "But you wouldn't pick up!" Maka took out her phone and saw four missed calls, all before six.

"I must've been asleep…"

"Huh…?" Spirit said. "You haven't taken naps since you were five, and I missed it! I should have been there to watch your cute sleeping face!" He yelled.

"Too bad for you." Soul said from the other side of the door. "I see all kinds of her facial expressions. My favorites are the ones full of pleasure…"

Maka turned completely red as Soul chuckled from the other side. Spirit clasped his daughter's shoulders.

"He's lying, right! Tell me he's lying!"

"He's lying, Papa." Maka assured. Spirit sighed with relief.

"Thank God…" Spirit said. Maka removed her father's hands from her shoulders.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Maka asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Spirit said. "I was on my way to club Chupa Cabra's! They have a new escoret starting tonight!"

"Maka rolled her eyes. "I really didn't need to know that, Papa…"

"I'm sorry honey… I'll just go…" Spirit said with embarrassment. Maka leaned on the door and watched her father go to his car.

She went back inside, only to be blocked by Soul, who was smirking wildly.

"Now, where were we?" Soul said, leaning down to recapture Maka's lips. She put her finger up to stop him.

"First, a question." Maka smiled.

Soul wrapped his arms around Maka's waist and drew her close, nuzzling her neck. "Yes?"

"Why do you always do that to my dad?" Maka asked. "Y'know, tell him stuff like we have sex all the time?"

"I guess… It's just my way of getting back at your dad for treating you the way he did."

Maka smiled. "You could've just told me whay you were doing. It could've saved you brain damage."

"But it wouldn't have been as fun." Soul smirked before kissing Maka deeply.

**So, that was chapter 8! I hope you liked it! Oh, and that teacher I was talking about… He was a creative writing teacher (an elective teacher- The class had no effect on my GPA at all), and out of nowhere, without telling us at all, he assigned us to do a major research paper with 100 notecards, and outline, a rough draft, and a final draft in two weeks. I was pissed and wrote him a letter about it, and he was pretty much like, 'whatever, don't care what you have to say, you're still doing it.' Needless to say, I was pissed! Anyway, hope you liked it, and sorry for the long absense! I deeply apologize!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I'm back pretty soon, and the reason I'm updating like this is because the story's almost over! Don't cry! I have another story that I'm working on and I think it's okay. And a while ago, I made a background story for this story. So yeah… Just tell me if you want it, and it'll be up here. So, on to chapter 9! Yay!**

Maka woke up the next morning, but didn't get up. She rolled over and looked at her door, lightly touching her lips in the process. Did that really happen the night before dream? Was it a dream? She looked at her clock and saw it change from 10:59 to 11:00. She was very nervous, but she knew she couldn't stay in bed all day.

"Maka got up and picked out her clothes to wear. She opened her door, and made her way to the bathroom. When her back was turned, she felt someone snake their arms around her waist.

"Good morning." Soul whispered into Maka's ear. Maka felt her heart start pounding against her chest.

"Don't do that in the morning." Maka said with embarrassment. "I haven't even brushed my teeth, and I'm not even cute yet."

"Then, how about I try after your shower?" Soul asked innocently, letting Maka go. She gave him a flirty smile.

"I'll think about it…" Maka said before going into the bathroom. After about 45 minutes, she came back out, fully dressed. She put her pajamas back in her room, and found Soul on the couch.

"Let's go out, Soul." Maka said. Soul turned around.

"Go out where?" Soul asked. Maka shrugged.

"I dunno... Just walk around." She suggested. Soul smiled at her and stood up.

"Sounds good to me." He replied as he took hold of Maka's hand. They walked out the apartment.

The new couple walked around the city hand in hand. It was a nice day, but surprisingly no one was out and about. Which was okay with those two. Had they seen anyone from school, their classmates would have probably made a huge deal about it, and harassed them.

"Are you hungry?" Soul asked. Maka nodded, so they stopped at the restaurant they had been at the day before.

Soul took Maka's hand and kissed it. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time…" He said with a smirk.

"What, kiss my hand?" Maka joked.

"Kiss you in general." Soul replied.

"And how long has that been?" Maka asked.

"Since after the hospital. Right after you and your dad moved here."

Maka smiled. "You know you could've told me…"

"Well, whenever I was going to a new boyfriend would magically appear. And I don't understand how you went out with Ox. I thought you hated each other."

"Well, I did it to help him with Kim… She wouldn't admit she liked him, so I of the plan to make her jealous. And it worked, because they're together now."

"And Hiro?" Soul asked with a raised eyebrow.

"One pity date." Maka replied. "But he spread rumors we were dating before I could stop him. The only serious relationship I've been in was with Kilik."

"Oh yeah." Soul grimaced. "That was a real long time. You guys broke up about two months before Prom, right?"

Maka nodded. "And we started dating two months before Prom last year."

"A solid year, huh…" Soul said. "I think I can break that record."

Maka laughed. "There's always a possibility." She looked up and her smile faded away. Soul, who was thoroughly confused turned around saw the vision of Maka's displeasure. Blair, dressed in her whorishly skimpy outfit walked up to them. She crinkled her nose when she saw Maka at the table with Soul.

"If it isn't little miss A- cup. You're back with her now?" Blair asked. Soul nodded, squeezing Maka's hand.

"It's okay." Blair said seductively. "I assume you two haven't had sex. She looks too pure to do anything with you, so I have time."

"But we did have make up sex last night, after I came back home." Maka said nonchalantly. Both Soul and Blair's eye bugged out when she said that. Subtly winking at Soul, she continued.

"The way Soul caressed my body was intoxicating… I couldn't get enough… He was so gentle…"

Blair looked from Maka to Soul. "I-Is what she's saying true…! A-are you really not a virgin anymore…!"

" 'Fraid so." Soul said with a shrug and a smirk.

"B-but, I was the one that was going to take you for a spin!" Blair screeched.

"Who wants to take a ride in a car with old, dirty, used parts?" Maka asked before sipping her drink. Blair stormed off, ignoring every man that tried to hit on her.

"Do you know how bad you are?" Soul laughed. Maka shrugged.

"She was annoying me, so I stole your trick. But, hopefully, she'll leave us alone. At least for the time being."

After they ate lunch, Maka suggested that they go home. Rain clouds had appeared out of nowhere, and she didn't want to get caught in it.

Sure enough, it started raining, but after they had gotten home. They lounged around the house for the rest of the day, listening to the rain. Maka read one of her favorite classics, and Soul just watched some TV. When it got late enough, Maka made dinner, and they ate in front of the TV cuddled together. Finally, Maka felt her eyes get heavy and she called it a night, leaving Soul to clean up.

Maka woke up in the middle of the night, the rain pattering against her window.

"I hate it when this happens…" Maka sighed as she looked out her window. She looked out her clock, which read 1:50. She lay back down, trying to force herself to sleep, but of course, that never worked. She finally just gave up and climbed out her futon.

Soul lay in his bed, still awake, thinking about the encounter he and Maka had with Blair. It was pretty obvious by now why she had agreed to go out with him. There was a major physical attraction. But was that the only reason he went out with her? Maybe there was something else. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door.

Soul got up and opened the door, finding Maka clad in only a button up shirt he assumed she got from her father. She gave him a small smile and he thought he saw her blush after she realized he was only in his boxers.

"Did I wake you?" Maka asked. Soul shook his head.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Well, I couldn't go back to sleep." Maka laughed.

Soul took her hand and smirked at her. "Then, why don't we help each other fall asleep?" Maka nodded and went in his room.

Maka lay on Soul's bed, and Soul lay next to her. He wrapped his arm around her, as she got comfortable.

"So, a button up shirt?" Soul asked. Maka nodded.

"It was my favorite shirt when I was younger. Whenever Papa was in it, it made him look like a serious business man. I thought it was magic. So I took it when we were moving, and he hasn't found it yet." Maka replied, tracing over Soul's scar.

"I wanna ask you a question."

"Okay." Maka replied, still tracing over the scar.

"When did you fall for me?"

Maka looked up at him with an innocent smile. "When you came back to rescue me from those thugs, and almost got yourself killed by those thugs… I'm still a little upset about that…"

"I'm sorry about that…" Soul sighed. "Do I have your permission to ask another question?"

"I suppose…" Maka joked.

"You and Kilik went out for a long time. So, did you ever… you know… sleep together…?"

Maka smiled again. "No. We came close, but we never did it."

"Ah." Soul said. Then he smirked. "Another question."

"Shoot."

"You're lying here, in my bed, with only a button up shirt on. How do you know I won't take advantage of you?"

"Because you won't. Anyways, you should be more worried about yourself." Maka said, laying on top of Soul. She touched her lips to his, igniting a passionate kiss.

Soul trailed his fingers up Maka's thigh, making her shudder. They switched places, and he started trailing kisses down her jaw line to her neck. He started unbuttoning her shirt from bottom to top.

Soul stopped at the last button that hid Maka's breasts, regaining some of his composure.

"Do you really want to do this…? Because I won't be able to stop myself…"

Maka unbuttoned the last button and took off her shirt, throwing it to a darker part of the room. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Does that answer your question?"

Soul smirked, and leaned down to kiss her passionately.

**Sorry for those who wanted more, but it's rated T for Teen! Sorry! If you want my written smut (Soul Eater smut) then you have to read Tippy Toe! I wrote that back in April! Anyways! I hope you enjoyed everything else! And just a reminder: I DON'T HATE BLAIR! I actually love that girl, and plus she's a cat and I love those! I have one looking at me right now. I just had to have an antagonist. Anyway lot's of love!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So… This is the last chapter… I am so sorry… But if you liked the story, I have some good news! I have reeeeally long one-shot explaining the background of the story. How Soul and Kid fell for Maka, how Soul got his scar, and what Maka and Soul were talking about when they were talking about the hospital and Soul almost dying. So I'll get that up here almost as soon as I'm done with this last chapter!**

Soul opened his eyes, the sun's rays prying them open. He looked at his clock, which read 10:15. They were really late. There was really no point in trying to rush to school. He turned slightly and found Maka sleeping soundly, cuddled up to him. Brushing some hair out of her face, he smiled.

That action made Maka open her eyes. She smiled at Soul innocently.

"Did we do what I think we did last night?" Maka asked. Soul chuckled and nodded.

"Thank goodness. I almost thought it was a dream…" Maka laughed. She looked out the window. "What time is it?"

"After ten." Soul replied. "I think we should just stay home and lay in bed all day."

Maka rested her head on Soul's chest. "That sounds like a nice plan…" Soul smiled and lazily let his fingers strum on Maka's bare back.

"Can I ask you a question, Soul?" Maka asked suddenly.

"Ask me anything."

"Why'd you start dating Blair? I mean, there had to have been more than just a physical attraction."

Soul chuckled. "I'll tell you, but you might not like the answer."

"Try me."

"Well," Soul said, "I was thinking about this last night before you so rudely interrupted, and it's like this. You know that feeling when you're in love with someone, and you think they don't feel the same way? You try to move on, but it's almost impossible to do that."

Maka smiled. "You were trying to replace me, but it backfired, didn't it?"

"Big time." Soul laughed.

Maka sat up and stretched. "Do you think my stuff will come in soon? I want my bed."

"You could just share with me." Soul smirked. Maka smiled at him.

"I don't think so. Now turn around. I want to put my clothes on."

Soul sighed, grumbling something about already seeing her naked, but did as he was told. When she found and buttoned her shirt, she said it was okay.

"Should I call Papa?" Maka said, partially to herself.

"No." Soul answered. "Make him worry. He's funnier that way."

Maka rolled his eyes and left the room, leaving Soul alone to his thoughts. Did he use the right word earlier? Did he love her, or was he simply in love with the thought of being with her? Soul sighed contently. He honestly didn't know, but he'd spend forever and a day to find out for sure.

Soul found some boxers and walked out of his room to find Maka finishing up a phone call.

"Did you seriously call him?"

Maka shook her head. "That was the furniture store. They said they'd be here at around 11:30. So, be ready." She said, walking to her room. She came back out momentarily, wearing black leggings under her big button up shirt.

"Just those?" Soul said, pointing at her choice of bottoms.

"Yeah. They're comfortable and easy to move around in. And they're better than just boxers." Maka smirked.

"Well, I was going to put more clothes on, even if my boxers are more comfortable."

"Yeah, yeah…" Maka said. "Help me with the futon."

Soul went to his room and put a shirt on while Maka rolled up the futon. Soul put the futon in a closet and put the jeans that he had on the day before. He went back to Maka's room.

"Did you guys really get a vanity?" Soul asked.

"No, I didn't want one, even though Papa wanted me to get one. I talked him out of it." Maka laughed.

In about half an hour, the movers came to deliver Maka's bed. As the male movers came in, their eyes stayed glued to Maka, much to Soul's chagrin. When she went to finish her room, they stayed in a huddled corner.

"She's kind of hot, huh…?"

"Hell yeah… The kid's lucky if you ask me. When I was a teenager, there was no way I was getting a babe like her…"

"Damn straight I'm lucky." Soul said with his back to them. "Now if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if would stop talking about my girl right behind me."

The movers jumped and quickly shut up before Maka came back. After that, it was a quick move and they were gone within the hour.

"So," Maka started, "that was fast… What do you wanna do for the rest of the day?"

Soul smirked devilishly. "Why don't we break in your new bed…?"

Maka smiled and inched toward her room, prompting Soul to follow her, closing the door behind him.

The next day, Soul and Maka pretended that nothing had changed between them. When asked why they were absent the day before, they simply stated that they were waiting for Maka's new furniture. Everyone but Kid believed them. He was one who could see through lies. And he knew he had lost. That was probably one lie he wished he didn't see through. During lunch that day, he called Soul out to the back yard of the school.

Soul put his hands behind his head. "So, what do you want?"

Kid held out his hand. "You win."

"The hell are you talking about?"

"You got the girl. So congratulations." Kid said. Soul blinked a little, and hesitantly took Kid's hand and shook it.

"Treat her well." Kid said before leaving him. Soul tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Weird… But that's Kid for you…"

About a month passed by, and Maka only told Tsubaki. She couldn't tell a secret even if her life depended on it. Kid also kept their relationship under wraps. He knew how Black Star, Liz, and Patty could be.

"Y'know," Liz said aloud as she walked with her sister, Tsubaki, Kid, and Black Star, "lately I've been wondering about Soul and Maka…"

"What about them?" Tsubaki asked, slightly nervous. Kid elbowed her and silently told her to relax.

"I dunno… I can't tell if they're just friends or if they're something more…"

"It could just be your imagination…" Kid replied.

"You may be right…" Liz said. She looked beside her to see Patty wasn't there. She turned around and saw both Patty and Black Star glued to the window.

"It's Soul and Maka!" Patty said innocently. Liz and Tsubaki rushed to the window, while Kid continued to walk on.

Soul was apparently trying to leave in the middle of the day, and Maka was trying to stop him. He was leaning on his bike, trying to ignore Maka, who was chewing him out. She stopped talking and he seemed to ask if she were done. She nodded tiredly and he took her hand. Maka suddenly became all flirty, giggling and smiling.

"I don't think we should eavesdrop like this…" Tsubaki said nervously.

"Shut up, Tsubaki!" Liz said. "It's getting good."

Tsubaki groaned and kept watching the couple. Soul pulled Maka closer to him and he was smirking at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Soul pulled her closer and kissed her passionately.

"HOLY SHI-!"

Patty punched Black Star and put her finger in front of her moth.

"Shut up, Black Star! With your voice, they'll hear you dammit!" Liz said harshly. She went back to the window and saw Soul drive off.

When Maka came back to the classroom, she was bombarded by the whole group that watched the exchange. They backed her into a corner and saw nothing but angry stares, except from Tsubaki.

"So, how long were you gonna keep quiet?" Liz asked.

"About what...?" Maka asked.

"Oh, I think you know! You can't keep things like this from a god!" Black Star said.

"Things like what?" Maka asked, slightly annoyed.

"You and Soul dating!" Liz, Patty, and Black Star yelled out.

"W-what…?" Maka stammered. "W-we aren't-"

"They saw you two making out in the parking lot." Tsubaki said. Maka turned red.

Maka sighed in defeat. "Okay, yes, we're dating. We've been dating for about a month now. Happy now?"

"Finally…" Liz said. Patty just laughed.

"But, I have a question." Black Star said. "Did you guys do it yet?"

Maka and Tsubaki both turned red. "Why would you ask that!" Maka screamed.

"They did it." Liz and Patty said. Maka broke free of the barrier that the group had formed and went to class.

School ended and Soul came back to pick Maka up. While he waited, he was approached by different guys congratulating him. But he just ignored it.

When Maka finally came out, she looked exhausted.

"I should have left with you…" Maka said.

"Why?" Soul asked, handing her his helmet.

"Well, because Black Star Liz and Patty saw us making out, the whole school knows that we're aren't dating, and they know that we aren't virgins anymore."

"I'll kill them." Soul growled with embarrassment.

"Well, if I were you, I would just drive. Papa heard and he's on his way."

"Where should we hide?" Soul asked, starting up the bike.

"How about my room?" Maka asked seductively.

Soul smirked. "Sounds good to me."

**Well, that's the end! I think it turned out pretty good if you ask me! Now tell me what you think about it with reviews! And I'm putting that background story up here whether you want it or not! HAHA! I'm sorry… I'm watching Soul Eater now, and I just saw Black Star freaking out on Excalibur. … FOOL! Love you all!**


End file.
